


Chevaliers sans sommeil

by Japonicastar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-25
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japonicastar/pseuds/Japonicastar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un moment manquant, qui a lieu à Noël avec l'Ordre du Phénix, où Harry ne peut pas dormir et Sirius se sent l'âme d'un parrain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chevaliers sans sommeil

La lumière des candélabres vacillait. Cela l'ennuyais, c'était déjà bigrement difficile de lire de toute façon et l'éclairage terne faisait empirer son mal de tête.

Harry ôta ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux, en jetant sur le coté, le livre sur lequel il avait essayé de se concentrer.

Harry ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien, il continua à se perdre dans ses pensées, les images se précipitant alors qu'Harry essayait de les bannir dans les profondeurs de son esprit. L'image qui le hantait le plus était celle de M. Weasley dégringolant sur le plancher, le sang formant une mare autour de lui.

Oh, Harry savait que M. Weasley irait bien mais Harry aurait toujours le goût du sang sur sa langue et les battements de son cœur faiblissant dans ses oreilles. Cela le rendit malade et il souhaita que les choses puissent être différentes.

Ca devrait être lui qui serait capable de voir à travers Nagini et les yeux de Voldemort n'est-ce pas?

Il devait juste être celui qui avait cette capacité. Personne d'autre ne pourrait faire la même chose, non même Dumbledore. Mais Harry Potter pourrait. "Mort de rire"!

Harry eu envie de pleurer. C'était soit ça, soit se mettre à brailler et Harry n'étaient plus un bébé. En fin de compte, il n'était pas en mesure ni de crier ni de frapper. Au lieu de cela, il donna à une petite table basse, un coup de pied vicieux, qui lui fit un mal d'enfer et qui fit un craquement sonore qui sembla se répercuter dans le silence de la maison endormie.

Harry retint son souffle pendant quelques secondes écoutant attentivement afin de voir s'il n'avait pas réveillé ou alerté quelqu'un de sa présence.

Heureusement, tout était feutré et calme, aussi Harry se laissa aller en arrière dans le minable, inconfortable canapé. C'était un canapé horrible : à pois verts et couvert de dessins complexes de chardons et de dragons en fils d'argents. Quand quelqu'un s'asseyait, des nuages de poussière s'élevaient et faisaient éternuer tout ceux qui se trouvaient à proximité.

Harry, cependant prudent, retint son souffle et s'assis immobile, attendant que la poussière retombe, ses yeux s'humidifiant durant l'opération.

Comme il s'installait aussi confortablement qu'il le pouvait et mettait ses pieds sur la petite table richement sculptée, le pas feutré de quelqu'un vint et se tint debout dans l'embrasure de la porte.

"Pourquoi es tu encore debout, Harry ?" demanda doucement la grande ombre s'appuyant contre le chambranle.

Harry ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais fut immédiatement en alerte, sa baguette magique relevée. Après que ses yeux trouvèrent qui c'était, il répondit, "pouvait pas dormir. Bien que la bonne question Sirius soit, que fais tu debout ? Tu es allé te coucher il y a des heures."

Sirius s'avança dans la pièce et s'assis lourdement à côté d'Harry et leva ses pieds en cognant et renversant plusieurs livres, cartes et des bonbons sur le plancher. "Arrête de te comporter comme un l'adulte, c'est moi qui suis supposé l'être."

Répondant au sourire, la réplique vint rapidement "Oui, supposé l'être.

Je t'ai réveillé ?" son sourire diminuant à la pensée et aux yeux inquiets de Sirius qui l'observait attentivement.

"Nan j'essayais de dormir, mais tourner et retourner ne donnant rien de bon, j'ai pensé à me lever. "

" Je vois. "

" Vas tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ou vais-je être obligé de te forcer à le faire ? "Sirius se colla légèrement contre son filleul et étudia son visage.

"Rien," répondit Harry puis quand il vu le regard d'incrédulité de Sirius il dit,

"Des tas de choses. Mais rien dont tu doives te préoccuper."

"Harry, ne penses pas que je commencerai à bouder pour que tu t'ouvres à moi. Si tu ne veux pas me parler, je demanderai à Molly dans la matinée d'avoir une agréable conversation avec toi si tu préfères..."

"Ne soit pas stupide Sirius."

Harry raconta à Sirius tout ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Les mots semblaient dégringoler et il se sentit trop fatigué pour endiguer le déluge.

"De temps en temps je pense que tu es dingue, Harry."

"Oh ouais, merci Sirius, vraiment, tu es d'une aide précieuse ».

"Non, idiot," Sirius se colla de nouveau contre Harry et sourit doucement quand Harry gloussa légèrement.

Fixant ses yeux quelque part sur la cheminée il parla, "Tu t'inquiétez trop. Tu n'as pas voulu être dans cette position pour observer l'attaque d'Arthur, tu y était, c'est tout . Ce n'est pas ta faute."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si coupable ?"

"Parce que tu es comme ça. Tu es trop gentil et noble pour ton propre bien."

Harry épuisé, renifla et frotta ses yeux de nouveau..

"Tu ne peux pas argumenter avec moi Harry, je gagne toujours et j'ai toujours raison."

"Super Sirius, tu peux continuer à te mentir à toi même si cela te rend heureux."

"Ferme la!" répliqua Sirius sans aucune émotion. Il semblait être tombé facilement dans le genre de conversation que lui et James avaient l'habitude d'avoir, les plaisanteries légères et les grands sourires malicieux.

Pourtant Harry semblait avoir le sens de l'humour de sa mère plus que de son père. Sirius se senti froid pendant un instant de chagrin et le repoussa en se concentrant sur Harry.

Harry n'avait pas répondu; il mit juste prudemment sa tête sur l'épaule osseuse de Sirius et écouta le battement de son cœur cognant d'une manière rassurante contre son oreille. Sirius ébouriffa ses cheveux et laissa reposer sa tête sur celle de son filleul, ses propres cheveux longs couvrant leurs visages à tout deux.

Ils ont été trouvés à l'aube dans la même position par un Lupin souriant tristement, qui les observa avec des yeux doux avant de les secouer pour les réveiller.

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my writings, it is missing a moment that occurs during the Christmas holidays of the Order of the Phoenix. There is no real plot is just something that made Sirius and Harry are a bit closer than they have been described in books.
> 
> Thank you to Cronje for beta reading she did for me. I am eternally grateful to him!
> 
> Translated by coco.lol.  
> I hope the reviews, thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed, it is also short.


End file.
